


You are the key (To happiness)

by CommandersClan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically everyone else in The 100, Everybody be happy :), I don't have a good title, eventually...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommandersClan/pseuds/CommandersClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched her sitting on the football field, beneath the pink and purple painted skies. Watching the sunset as it descended into the nights darkness, headphones in. Something had to be done. Ever since Costia moved on from her life, just like that, all Lexa does is study endlessly, go to the gym - or listens to music for days on end without saying anything to anyone, not even her best friend Anya. It's like she simply just blocks out happiness. She locked it in a box and left it in the corner, collecting dust, waiting for someone to come along and find it, then unlock it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the key (To happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, I hope you enjoy :) Chapter title from 'Taylor Swift's All Night Diner' I will try and make all the chapters song titles. Request songs/song lyrics and also if I do pick yours I will give credit in the notes. I love music and I'm also a huge Swiftie. But I'll try not to overload in her songs and stuff. Anyway enjoy! :) Just letting you know I actually live in New Zealand and don't have a very good idea on how American high schools work so sorry if it isn't 100% correct and all I will also have to adjust to things such as 'Mom' because here we say 'mum' but this is based off an American show also stuff like 'ketchup' we say 'sauce' and all anyway so sorry if I make any mistakes like that. (The year system is soooo confusing to me cause we have Year 1 - Year 13 but then there it is Grades and I am just OHWBJBCIHWPQDIJBJC Anyway I will figure it out :) *I should be doing homework xD It is due tomorrow...* x.x *This is -ish- edited but for all I know it is probably still boring..*

Come on Lex, surely you're over this by now?” Anya says, Lexa just mumbles something in response that sounds like “Yeah, right….” and starts hazily cutting up her food. “How about I take you to this new diner I saw?” Lexa thinks about it carefully and is about to speak when Anya says “Lexa I know you don't actually have anything on tonight, I checked” Lexa huffs in annoyance and slowly responds with “Sure... Meet me after school….” then collects her books, and walks away from the lunch tables. Lincoln, Indra, Gustus and Echo come over to sit at the plain white tables with Anya. “She still hasn't gotten over it?” Gustus says, watching Lexa walk through the tall oak cafeteria doors. “It's-” “Nearly been a whole 3 years,” The others chime together, in perfect sync. “Yeah, well I invited her somewhere tonight, so maybe I'll have an actual chance to talk to her for once” Anya says. “Where?” “Just some place that opened up recently” “Wheeere though?” “I don't think she would appreciate loads of people around” “Guys, she only barely just started talking to us again”

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 6 Period: History Raven/Octavia ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
“Hey Raven!” Octavia whispered, Raven didn’t answer so Octavia tried again “Hey Raven!” Then Raven replied with the smallest of mouth movements “Shhhh the teacher is watching.” Octavia looks up to find the teacher looking at her “Octavia is there anything you would like to share with the class?” Raven was smirking at the fact the teacher sounded like a primary school teacher and Octavia as she said “No professor I was just asking Raven here if I could borrow a-” “Right then I guess I can continue teaching you, and the rest of the class valuable information that will feature in this week's upcoming test” Raven’s smile dropped when she stood up and said “Sir, Jaha, Professor no disrespect but it is literally the first week back,” Jaha gave off a small laugh “Which is why there is a test. To see if you have been studying over the break like I asked, or weather you have been with your friends doing no good” Raven sat down as Jaha turned around mumbling about some nonsense “Ok Octavia what is it you were saying?” Octavia replied with “Oh nothing nevermind, I swear Jaha has his head up in the clouds he expects us to study over the christmas break? Oh that reminds me, Clarke is moving back! We get to see her again Ray!” “Yes!” Raven says a bit too loudly. But across the room is an even louder noise. Jaha turns around “Lexa if you could refrain from knocking things off of people’s desk for the time being that would be great. Well I think that’s enough of this. Pair up and no Octavia and Raven you have to find other partners.” Ravens grumbles “Well damn that.” Octavia saw Lexa, the one that covered for her and Raven, in the corner not really talking to anyone and the boy with disgusting habits, Billy, approaching her so she quickly ran over to her and said “Right you’re my partner!” “Ok?” Lexa said unsure of what she did to make Octavia run straight to her. Octavia says “Thank you for getting me and Raven out of that.” Lexa just shrugs and says “Well you know what Jaha is like when he gets annoyed, he starts talking to himself claiming someone called ‘Alie’ is there to save him and make him immortal...” “Humphf… Yeah I think he came from crazy town or something,” Octavia says smiling. After a while Octavia starts talking about people like her big brother Bellamy, how overprotective he is and how Clarke was moving back after leaving for 2 years. “I think you’d like her,” Octavia says. Enjoying the fact that someone other than Anya wants to talk to her Lexa says “I am sure that if she is anything like you I will like her.” Octavia says excitedly “I could introduce you to her she is coming back at the end of the week! This is gonna be fun, I can tell we’ll get along fine.” The bell rings signalling the end of the day everyone stands up to leave but Jaha says “No sit down, the bell isn’t for you to dismiss yourselves it is for me, and because of your childish behaviour I will have to ask a certain two to stay in, yes you know who you are.” A few more seconds pass “Ok you can go now, don’t forget tomorrow’s homework.” Everyone collectively groans “Ok, ok. Wednesdays homework.” A huge sigh of relief from the class. Everyone started packing up and walking out of the door while Octavia and Raven stayed in, “Why is it, that it’s always you two that get in trouble?” Jaha asks, Raven says “Well maybe it’s just because you decide we’re trouble and tell us off for it.” Jaha glares at Raven as she smirks at the comment she just made Jaha says “That is enough!” And walks away mumbling nonsense that sounded like “I swear one day I will leave, she will save me, we can save the world” Octavia leans over to Raven “And he thinks we’re crazy”  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** After school Lexa/Anya ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
Lexa waits by the front doors while everyone impatiently shoves their way out of the big, brick prison they call school. It has been about 15 minutes since the bell rang and Lexa is thinking about just walking home because she only lives about 25 minutes from here by a lake on the outlying areas of a forest, a tranquil place she can just read to her heart's content. 20 minutes gone Lexa starts to make her way when Anya comes up behind her “Hey Lex.” Lexa turns around and says “20 minutes.” “Hi? Sorry, I was late, the Science teacher made me stay behind to clean up the mess Lincoln made, then blamed on me. Still up for the new place? Great let's go!” Anya shouts excitedly “I didn't say anything...” Lexa manages to say before Anya grabs Lexa's wrist and yanks her towards her black Aston Martin Vantage V8 “Which is why I didn't take it as a no” Anya says grinning.  
Lexa gets in silently and just stares out the window as if she is a little kid without a raincoat wanting to go outside but can't because it is raining too hard “So, where are we going?” Lexa asks dull-ly, Anya responds with a simple “You'll see.” A little while after Anya starts driving she trys talking to Lexa but doesn't get much out of her so gives up, and Lexa puts in her headphones then turns it up to almost full volume, “Hey Lexa, what's that song you’re listening to?” Anya tries desperately to spark a conversation *No response* “Lexa I can hear your music.” “Yes I'm aware, I can hear it too.” without taking it to heart Anya says “You can hook it up to the cars audio system if you want?” Lexa doesn't think twice and grabs the audio jack for her phone so she can plug it in, then scrolls through her songs until she finds one she wants too listen to. “This is Superman by Taylor Swift, Taylor said she was just in a room when someone walked out and she turned to her friend and said “It's just like watching Superman fly away,” Then she wrote a song about it. This song is one of my favourites, it is in the Speak Now album which was released in 2010–" “Hold on,” Anya laughs, “You seem to know a bit about Taylor Swift, maybe I should listen to some of her songs” the corners of Lexa's mouth turn up into a slight smile “Can I give you some suggestions?” “Sure, go ahead.” Anya says with a smile of accomplishment as she completed the impossible task of making Lexa talk. Step 1/1 of how to get Lexa to talk= Talk about music. “Ok, I Know Places, Superman, Holy Ground, Sparks Fly, Better Than Revenge and Everything Has Changed are my top 6 you need to listen to them.” Lexa says enthusiastically, “I also think you might like Poison by Beyonce.” Lexa says smiling like a goofball “Oh doesn't Everything Has Changed feature Ed Sheeran as well?” Anya asks “Yeah that's right. Ed is awesome!” Lexa says “Yeah I have two of his songs on my phone, what were they? Wait, Lego House and The A Team.” Anya says, “I have those songs!” Lexa almost shouts but remembering Anya needs to concentrate on the road.  
–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After about 15 more minutes of driving in silence (Except Lexa's music) Anya pulls up in a dusty car park paved with gravel and parks by a tree. When Anya gets out she says “Well this is it Lexa, come we'll go in, see what it's like.” “Did I actually agree to this?" Lexa groans, "I could just be at home reading right now.” “Yeah well you're not at home, Anya says, which is why I need you to get out of the car and do something with your best friend for once.” eventually Lexa puts her phone in her back pocket and gets out of the car, she mumbles “What, is Taylor Swift here?” “I heard that. No Lexa, I'm your best friend” Anya says and playfully punches her friends arm, while Lexa pretends to jump into a defensive position and says “May the best win.” then laughs. They both make their way through the front doors. Lexa reads a sign on the menu that says 'All night diner' then looks at what they have. “Anya it's an all night diner maybe we could come back later, it is pretty crowded as well.” Lexa says quietly. “Is there anything I can help you with?” a waitress comes over and says to them. “Just looking around, we will come back a little bit later though, if that's alright.” “That'll be no problem at all” she says with a forced smile and walks away muttering something about people coming in and wasting her time. “Well she seems friendly…” Lexa says sarcastically “Lexa!” “What?” “At least wait till she is out of ear shot...” Lexa looks over her shoulder and receives a glare from the waitress.

 

Lexa and Anya decide to go the nearby bowling alley for a little bit. Anya practically bouncing on her toes keeps on saying how she is the best and how she should be in the Olympics, while Lexa just nods and walks with her head down with her hands in the pockets of her favourite jeans, not saying much.

 

“Yes Anya, you’re the best…” Lexa says terrified of being tickled by Anya if she didn’t say so “I knew you’d give in!” she says walking to the seats after just bowling, waiting to hear the ball come in contact with the ten pins. She doesn’t hear it. But what she does hear is Lexa let out a laugh then say “What was that then?” Anya lunges forward tickling the slightly younger girl “You saw nothing, you imagined it.” Lexa is laughing uncontrollably and squirming more than a fish on land. When Lexa starts to calm down she hears a small laugh behind her, she looks up and makes eye contact with a blonde girl who quickly looks away and back down to her book. “Lexa your turn.” “Lexa hurry up, oooo Lexa spotted a blondie she can’t take her eyes off of,” Anya teases her “You like her Lex” “No I don’t!” Lexa says a bit to fast, “You definately do” “I don’t” Lexa says in frustration.  
Lexa stands up to go bowl her turn, Anya just had her last bowl, this one is Lexa’s last she just needs 9 points to win. Lexa picks up the dark blue bowling ball and walks over to the lane, concentrating hard making sure to not mess up. Lexa looks up to hear “Mom no, can’t we just go back now?” The blonde Anya was teasing her about says “No Clarke, we are going to a diner to meet an old friend, you agreed to this now let’s go.” An older woman says with a stern expression that Lexa assumes is the mystery blonde's mother “Clarke, Clarke? That name seems familiar, oh yes it is the person Octavia was talking about earlier, the one that moved away 2 years ago and is coming back at the end of the week. Wait why was she here now? Probably just getting settled in, no it can't be though? Is it?”  
“Lexa quit staring, it’s your turn.” Anya grumbles. Lexa goes and turns back towards the pins, wearing a rock solid determined expression on her face and says muttering to herself “I will and can win this.” then releases the ball, seeing that it is going straight ahead she pretends to miss and says “I don’t think it’s gonna make it.” Then laughs when she hears the ball hit the pins and all 10 fall down. A big “Sttttttriiiikke!!” the speaker pipes out, “Commander won with 258 points!” “Anya why'd you put my name as Commander?” Lexa whines, Anya just laughs “Well why not?” "Good game though."  
When Lexa turns around to where the blonde was sitting, she realised she was gone. “So Lexa ready to go to the diner now?” “I don't know Anya, maybe we could just go back to your house or something.” Anya is quick to say “The answer is I believe to be 'yes or yes' I will not take no for an answer, and anyway I’m the one with the only transport to get you home.” “Hey isn’t that Raven from school? I’ll just ask her.” Lexa says jokingly as she starts making her way over to where Raven is sat, “Oh no you don’t Lex, I may have put your name down as Commander but I am the one and only true ruler. So I say we are going to the diner now.” “Anya, what even is the name of the diner we are going to?” Lexa asks questionly, “It’s something like The Mountain I think,” Anya answers “Well let’s go now Lexa, enough stalling it is already like 5:30” Lexa takes her phone from her pocket and checks the time “Actually it is 5:51 and a whole heap of seconds.”

Lexa and Anya head over to the diner again, the sky is already a faint shade of orange-pink as the sun starts to set. For the second time that day they pull up in the dusty car parking area. Lexa looks into the window of ‘The Mountain’ and doesn’t see the blonde. Sighing with relief and relaxing a little, maybe she’s not at this diner? Lexa snaps out of her thoughts when Anya says “Lexa quit day dreaming, I’m hungry.” Lexa replies with “No surprises there Anya.”  
The two of them walk into the diner and sit at an available table and order their food. Nearing 6:30 some kids spilt ketchup all over the back of Lexa’s seat so when they leave Lexa gets up to get some napkins to clean it up. While walking back to the table her and Anya are seated at, a vaguely familiar blonde bumps into her knocking the napkins out of her hand while engrossed in her book not paying much attention where she is going. “Oh sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m Harry Potter, wait no sorry, that’s this book I’m reading, I’m Clarke” She says fumbling embarrassedly extending her hand “Hello Clarke, nice to meet you my name is Lexa” “Wait just let me get those for you” Clarke says bending down to pick up the napkins she made Lexa drop, Lexa looked over to where Anya was, good she seemed, occupied… Then looked back at Clarke as she stood up to hand Lexa the napkins “Thank you” Lexa said “Lexa, you wouldn’t mind talking for a little bit would you? It’s just my mom is with some ‘old friend’” she says making air quotation marks “I don’t even know who he is, seems crazy just like Jaha” Lexa thinks to herself wait Jaha as in my teacher Jaha? Yes he is crazy. Lexa noticed she was just staring off when Clarke asked if there was something wrong, “No, it’s nothing” she says smiling “Anyway sure, yes you can come sit with my friend and I, Anya, just follow me." They both come to the table “Sorry just let me clean this up there were some kids in here spraying ketchup everywhere” when she finished she introduced Clarke to Anya “Clarke this is my friend Anya.” Lexa says, worry and amusement evident in her voice. “Hi Anya, I’m Clarke, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Clarke says, “Pleasure is all mine” Anya says grinning, Lexa shoots a glare at her knowing she means more. “Anyway Clarke would you like to take a seat?” Lexa says motioning towards the other end of the booth. Clarke slides into the end and places her book down on the table. Anya says “So Clarke tell us a bit about yourself” “Well I just moved here again after I left two years ago because of family issues but I am back again because my Mom got promoted and had to move here for her work, I will get to see all my friends again, Octavia, Raven. I start school at the end of this week” No way, Lexa thinks, this can’t be a coincidence, surely there is only one Clarke, that moved away from here two years ago, and moved back that has two friends called Octavia and Raven. “So what high school are you going to?” Lexa asks, Clarke replies “Ark high, to be honest before I left I thought Jaha was high, oh sorry you probably don’t know who Jaha is” “No It’s fine.” Lexa thought to herself, she is definitely like Octavia. Clarke asks "So what year are you both in?" Lexa answers "Well I am in my junior year and Anya over there is a senior." "I am a junior too!" Clarke blurts out, "Wait so I never asked what school you both go to." Anya says smiling smugly "Well Lex, aren't you going to answer? You can't just leave her waiting." Lexa glares at her friend again then looks at Clarke and say quietly "We both go to Ark high aswell." but I don’t think she hears because another older woman comes over and says “Clarke we have finished and need to go home so we can get everything sorted for tonight and work on more tomorrow.” “Ok mom..” Lexa gets out of the booth so Clarke can get up, Clarke grabs a piece of paper scribbling something on it. “Well bye guys, nice talking to you.” while handing the piece of paper to Lexa and grabs her book. Both girls wave goodbye, then Lexa looks at the paper to see what was written, it was her number at the bottom it said "-Clarke A.K.A Harry Potter feel free to text me when ever, it was nice meeting you today" With a smiley face following

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of the first chapter! Hopefully they can become friends faster cause I have heaps of notes and ideas at the bottom of my google doc xP Anyway nothing will be to fast paced, I am also looking for someone else to write this with :) No offence to anyone with the name Billy, it's just two of the people who used to annoy me most ironically had the same name, Billy.  
> Any request on what to happen?? Or anything like that? Hop on over to my Tumblr  
> My account is CommandersClanFanfic - http://commandersclanfanfic.tumblr.com/  
> So yeah. Are you enjoying this so far? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes or if at any point it sounds as if it was written by an 8 year old. Anyway so yeah. (I am not 8 though so don't worry)  
> Ha ha available table? It rhymes? No? Ok just leave me to my thoughts... That was just sad. Hopefully as I go on writing this it will improve and be a bit longer but I suppose this is like a 'preview' of what I can do. Gracias :3 Thank you for reading it means a lot :) :) :)


End file.
